


living through the lens

by EllieLovesYou



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison and Isaac arent big characters in this, Family Fluff, Multi, also angst, and there's some plot holes, but ignore them, hmmm, remake of my old one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 20:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3823465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieLovesYou/pseuds/EllieLovesYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whoever is holding the camera is shaking.</p><p>That much is clear.</p><p> </p><p>--their lives through the camera lens, something that Stiles insists on, so you just know everyone else hates it--</p>
            </blockquote>





	living through the lens

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE IGNORE MY PLOT HOLES--IM SORRY

Whoever is holding the camera is shaking.

That much is clear.

It’s a bright day and the sun is beating down on the people who sit in rows on uncomfortable folding chairs, there are only a few rows of people of whoever is holding the camera and then there’s a stage.

The shaking continues before someone mutters “Damn it”, the camera tilts down and now all that is visible is a pair of heels.

“Mel” someone chastises, a deep voice

“What?!” The tears are fairly clear in her voice now, and the man chuckled before taking the camera. She sighs out a little ‘thank you’ and he chuckles again. The screen blurs as whoever holding it moves it to face Melissa who’s dabbing her eyes

“Don’t be such a baby” he teases playfully

She scoffs “How can I not be?! The kids are  _graduating_  high school” fresh tears spring to her eyes and she sighs “Jesus Christ” when he chuckles she swings out her arm and hits him “Shut up, John”

“I’ll shut up when you stop being such a baby”

“ _Please_ , like you won’t miss Stiles”

His snort is the only response he gives.

They bicker for a few minutes but then music starts playing and Melissa looks like she’s going to start crying all over again—he lets out a little laugh but she quickly shushes him “Shush! It’s starting”

The screen blurs as it goes back to focus on the stage rather than Melissa—the principal talks for a few minutes and then starts calling out names.

Allison is called first and Melissa lets out a little whimper, then Isaac, then Lydia, Malia, Stiles, Scott and finally Kira.

By the time all the seniors have been called—Melissa can’t stop crying and John has tears coating his face.

 

-

 

It’s dark

“Scotty—the lens cap”

“Oh yeah”

There are sounds of movement then light hits the lens, it takes a second for everything to settle but once it does it’s easy to recognize the house.

It’s Melissa’s and John’s and the pack fills it—Lydia is on the corner talking with Allison and Liam, Braeden and Derek are talking closely, Kira and Isaac are talking with Melissa and John.

The camera moves and the lower half of Stiles’ face is visible “Are you ready?” Scott’s sweet voice is filled with excitement and Stiles is shaking.

“I—“ Stiles sighs  “I’m doing the right thing right?”

“You love her” Scott assures

“yeah” he sighs “I love her”

“And it’s been three years, Stiles”

“fine but you have to ask Lydia soon, then”

It’s not visible but everyone can hear the smile on Scott’s face “Yeah, alright”

“Stiles!” both the boys and camera look to see Lydia coming towards them “She’s coming. Are you ready?”

He shakes his head “Y-yeah”

“Then get into position” she grabs his shoulder and shoves him out of sight of the camera, Scott chuckles and is quick to follow them.  He finds the table quickly that’s placed near the door and balance the camera on it, it’s adjusted a few times but after a second it stills.

“Okay” Scott mumbles to himself “Okay” he passes the camera but then is out of its sight in a second, disappearing around a corner.

The door opens and a figure steps through, it takes a second to recognize it but as soon as the light settles it’s easy to see Malia. She’s wearing a look of confusion “Stiles?” she calls out, and he appears quickly “Hey, is everything alright? I got your text”

He nods his head “Yeah I just—“ he releases a breath “I needed to talk to you”

“Why? Is everything okay?”

“Yeah, yeah” he steps closer to her and grasps at her hands “I just needed to do something”

She looks hesitant but nods “Alright…”

As soon as the drawn out word us out of her mouth, Stiles takes in a deep breath of air and drops to his knee. Malia looks confused for a couple of seconds as she tries to remember what that means and then her eyes widen.

“Stiles—”

“Let me get this out, okay?” she nods and he grips her hand tightly “Okay” he takes a breath and gathers all his courage—no one is here, it’s just them, just him and Malia. He can do this.

“Malia you—“ he sighs “I can’t even describe you, Lia—you are—“ he laughs softly “You are my everything” she smiles softly “You are the reason I didn’t completely lose my mind is high school, you are the reason my nightmares stopped coming, you are the reason I wake up with a smile on my face sometimes, Mal you are the love of my life” She has tears running down her face but she doesn’t move to wipe them away “I love you and despite my constant asshole-ness, you love me too” he lets one of his hands falls to his back pocket and he takes out a little velvet box “And I never want to without you—so I sit here, asking you—will you marry me?”

She stays silent for a whole two seconds before she’s dragging Stiles up by his collar and pressing her lips to his own. She’s quickly to wrap her arms around his neck and try to deepen the kiss but he pulls away

“So is that a yes?”

Her laugh is watery and her eyes are shiny “Of course it’s a yes” he smiles at her brightly and not two seconds later, the pack is rushing in the room. Melissa is crying, John is holding her, Scott is hugging Malia and Stiles tightly and then someone’s hip hits the table

“Oh shi—“

The screen goes black.

 

-

 

“Honestly, Mel, you can’t cry  _all_  the time”

She sighs and hits him with her purse “He’s your son!” she punctates each of her words with a swat “Be. Emotional. Damn. It!”

“Hey, hey! Be careful I got the camera!”

Scott appears out of the corner and sighs “Guys—honestly not right now”

John sighs “Sorry, bud”

Scott just nods “So are you ready to give her away?”

John smiles brightly “Yeah, let’s get this over with before your mom drowns the church in her tears” he presses a quick kiss to her cheek and is gone in a flash with Scott on his heels

Melissa sighs “Asshole”

 

-

 

“You want me to take that, Melissa?” It’s Braeden’s voice, the camera swishes over to her, and you can see the swell of her stomach beneath her dress.

“I—would you mind?”

Braeden smile softly and takes the camera from Melissa “So are you nervous that Stiles is going to end up tripping?”

Melissa laughs “More like Malia” they laugh together for a second before Derek comes from the back of the church

He places a kiss to the corner of Braeden’s mouth “Hey, you feeling alright?”

“I’m fine, Derek, shouldn’t you be getting ready to walk down the aisle anyways”

“Just wanted to check in on my two babies”

“Derek!” she chastises weakly “We’re fine—just go alright?”

“Okay, okay” he kisses her cheek “See you soon”

Melissa laughs “You know he’s going to be like this till the little one is born, right?”

“Oh I know”

Music starts playing softly in the background and Melissa takes in a deep breath “It’s starting”

With that, the back doors of the church opened. First Allison and Derek walk in—Melissa wants to snort at  _that_  paring, then Kira walks in with Liam on her arm, then Scott and Lydia.

Finally Stiles walks down the aisle—the look of nervousness on his face, he’s mumbling to himself once his at the altar but then the back doors open and everyone loses their breath.

Malia looks stunning in her gown, John has tears rolling down his face and his hands are gripping Malia’s tightly.

Once they get to the altar, he kisses Malia’s cheek and hugs Stiles tightly everyone can see that John’s face is coated in tears and he’s struggling to keep more in.

He quickly sits in between Braeden and Melissa and Melissa manages a chuckle through her own tears “Don’t be such a baby”

Braeden doesn’t move the camera to the couple but it’s very clear when John mutters a ‘shut up’ but all was forgotten because soon enough Malia and Stiles were married—and really both of them were crying like toddlers by the end of the ceremony.

 

-

 

“Ohmygod” Stiles breathes out from behind the camera “Sourwolf is a daddy”

Currently Derek is staring and the bundle that rests in Braeden’s arms and he doesn’t even think about responding to Stiles. The camera gets closer and closer until the baby’s face is visible—she had Braeden’s complexion, and really her dark hair could’ve come from either of her parents but when she opens her eyes—well, they’re all Derek Hale.

“So, Derek?” Lydia asks “What do we call this angel?”

Braeden smiles when Derek doesn’t answer because he’s so wrapped up in the little bundle she’s holding “We would like you to meet Sophia Laura Hale”

 

-

 

“Why didn’t he want this filmed?” Malia asked clearly annoyed but it might’ve had something to do with her rounded belly and that she was crouched in the bushes, about 40 feet from the figures of Lydia and Scott who were holding hands walking around the preserve.

“Lydia didn’t want anything from her personal life filmed” Stiles said bitterly “Scott’s just trying to be a good boyfriend”

Malia groaned as she moved to sit on her knees “Well I will have you know that the baby doesn’t like this”

The camera moved from Malia to peeking out through the bushes “Oh my god- he’s doing it” the figure of Scott got on one knee there was a pause, a squeal, and then the figure of Lydia tackled Scott, the camera turned to Malia who was crying “hey, are you alright? What’s wrong? What happened?”

“ _Ugh_ — were-coyote hearing  _and_  pregnancy hormones” she wiped her eyes

Stiles smiles “He was that good?”

Malia scoffed “If she wouldn’t have said yes— I would’ve”

 

-

 

The room is dark except for the dim lighting on set on the dance floor, Lydia has her arms wrapped around Scott’s neck with her face pressed into the crook of his neck. He’s muttering soft words into her ear while they gently sway on the floor.

The camera swishes and it pauses on the audience—Melissa is crying on John’s chest who’s crying himself, Malia is softly swaying with her and Stiles’ five month old son on her hip, Stiles is wrapped around them both, Braeden and Derek and dancing to the side with their now ten month old Sophia.

A little sniffle is heard and the camera swishes to the other side to see Isaac wiping at his face “Are you crying?”—it’s Allison.

He scoffs and straightens out his back “No”

“Liar” she giggles at his scowls

“I’m just happy for my alpha—that’s all”

“Oh really? Because” the camera moves on settles on each of the pack members for a second before going back to Isaac “No one else is crying”

“Shut up”

 

-

 

It’s Sunday.

Everyone can tell because the house is packed with pack members.

Sometime after Sophia was born, it had become tradition that everyone goes over and eats dinner at Derek and Braeden’s loft—to the displeasure of Derek.

But it had become tradition and now everyone is scattered around the house—Stiles is chasing his now year old son, Jude, who is chasing a 17 month old Sophia who is being watched like a hawk by her daddy.

Lydia and Braeden are relaxing on the couch and Malia, who’s holding the camera, can see Scott look at the children longingly. Lydia must see the same thing Malia sees because she lets out an annoyed huff and calls out “Calm down, Scott—you’ll have your own within the next 8 months”

Malia drops the camera.

 

-

 

“Come on, Lydia! Puuush!” Stiles yells encouragingly. Lydia is currently heaving in her hospital bed, with her legs propped up. She looks exhausted, her hair is sticking to her forehead and Scott is right next to her with a look of absolute terror and joy on his face.

Lydia glares at the camera “Stiles” she seethes out “If you don’t put that camera down—I will kill you”

“but—“

He doesn’t get any more words out before Malia is next to him knocking the camera out of his hands.

 

-

 

“Be careful, Soph” Braeden says softly as the two year old climbs into a hospital bed where Lydia is holding her daughter. A nearly two year old Jude is struggling to climb on but Scott is quick to help him up, they both settle into Lydia’s side and peer down at the baby.

“She pretty” Sophia says simply

“yeah” Lydia says wistfully “She is, isn’t she?”

“What did you two decide to name her?” Malia asks as she looks down at the baby

“Mia Charlotte McCall”

“Mia?” Jude asks looking up at his godmother with wide eyes

“yeah, Jude-Bug, Mia”

 

-

 

“I can’t believe that you too are finally getting married”

“yeah I mean honestly—we have kids and you two are just getting married”

Braeden huffed “Shut up, you guys are like 25”

“Yeah and you two have a three year old and another one on the way” Lydia says softly as she looks at Braeden’s bump where her and Derek’s second daughter was.

“It’s nothing big—just a courthouse visit”

Lydia shook her head “Nope—you’re getting a proper wedding”

Allison shakes her head from behind the camera from where she had been trying to film Mia and Jude playing together.

 

-

 

Scott is stumbling around with the camera while he follows the now year old Mia, she just started walking and Lydia had to leave to go search venues for Derek and Braeden’s wedding and demanded he filmed her till she got back.

The little girl is shaky on her feet and Allison chuckles from her place on the couch “Miss Mia come here” she calls and the little girl squeals and goes to her godmother

“Oh thank God” Scott puts the camera on the table but doesn’t realize that it’s only halfway on

“Scott!”

The screen blacks out.

 

-

 

“Jesus can you not bring that camera sometimes?” Braeden asks as she helps Sophia and Addie, her and Derek’s 3 month old daughter, get into their outfits.

“I don’t know what you mean” Stiles insists as he swishes the camera to look at Jude

“ _Please_ , you’re lucky let you have it now” she sighs as she brushes her hand through Sophia’s waves “You’re not filming my wedding”

Stiles huffs.

 

-

 

“Stiles” Malia hissed “Put that away”

“Shh!” he shoves the camera a little behind the jacket “No one has to know”

“Stiles Stilinski!” is the last thing heard before the camera falls to the ground and it blacks out.

 

-

 

“Happy birthday to yooouuuu” it sung out with a clapping two year old Mia in front of her cake, her mom and dad right behind her smiling brightly. It’s a small get together with Derek and Braeden in the back with a four year old Sophia and a year old Addie. Stiles is filming and tries to remember to focus on Mia but always ends up drifting to Jude and Malia who is now 3 months pregnant with their second baby.

Allison and Isaac are smiling brightly with their 1 month old son, Victor Christopher, and Liam avoids Kira who is pregnant with his daughter—that’s a whole other story.

 

-

 

Everyone’s laid out on the couch, Stiles is curled up with Malia gently rubbing her stomach with one hand but is messing with the camera again, Derek is softly swaying a sleeping Addie while Sophia soundly sleeps in her mom’s arms, Lydia watches Scott who holds a sleeping Mia in his arms with a soft smile on her face.

“It’s weird to think we’re all parents” Malia sighs out “I swear It was only yesterday that we were graduating”

“yeah and we all have more than one” Lydia adds on

Everyone’s eyes are immediately on her, and Scott tries not to move too suddenly “Lyds—what do you mean?”

“well, it appears our Miss Mia is going to be a big sister”

“Oh shit” Stiles says suddenly “Malia and Lydia are pregnant at the same time”

 

-

 

“Oh my god!” Malia screams out “GET THIS THING OUT OF ME!”

“Mal—“

“SHUT THAT _FUCKING_ CAMERA OFF RIGHT NOW!”

Stiles does as told and the screen goes black.

 

-

 

“I always wanted a daughter” Malia sighs out “I’m glad we got this angel”

Stiles hums “Yeah”

Scott peers into the crib that holds his goddaughter “So guys—what’s her name?”

“Leah Marie Stilinski”

“Hmmm” Lydia hums out “Beautiful”

 

-

 

“She doesn’t want you in there if you’re going to have the camera”

“But—“

“Sorry”

Stiles huffs “Fine”

 

-

 

“I’m turning the camera on, okay?”

“yeah, okay”

“so you got another girl”

“Yup”

“Soo?”

“Laurel Rachel”

 

-

 

Lydia smiles brightly down at a picture in her hand, Stiles runs over, camera in hand, and peers over Lydia’s shoulder “Who’s that?”

“Gabrielle Lim Dunbar”

Stiles’ voice is thick with confusion “Who?”

“Kira and Liam’s little girl—she was born about a week ago” Lydia hums “Says she’s healthy and they have taken to the Colorado weather well”

Scott’s voice rings out “Is she cute?”

“Looks just like Kira”

 

-

 

 

“Moooooom” Sophia whines out “Why does Uncle Stiles always have to bring the damn camera?”

“Language” Braeden chastises

“But moooooom”

“Oh hush—you’ll get used to it”

“ _Ugh_ ”

 

-

 

“I miss her” Mia says softly, she’s officially fifteen and it’s her first birthday without her grandma Melissa

“yeah, me too baby girl”

 

-

   
“YOU CAN’T HAVE ANOTHER BABY!”

“Addie!”

“You’re so old!”

“ _ADDIE_!”

Stiles laughing causes Derek to hit the camera out of his hands.

 

-

 

“Finally a daddy to a little boy, huh?”

“Shut up”

“What’s his name, Brae?”

“Sebastian”

“hmm—“

“One joke about the Little Mermaid and I will kill you, Stilinski”

 

-

 

“I can’t believe this is happening” Stiles sighs out “I just—“

“Dad” Jude pleads “This is good news”

Malia nods “Ignore him, baby—he’s just mad you’re making me officially related to Derek”

“You were supposed to marry Mia!”

“Dad— _she’s_   _gay_!”

“We could’ve worked around that!”

 

-

 

“So”

“So”

“We’re both going to be related to Derek” Scott says softly

“Ugh”

“Stiles—“

“yeah, Jude just had to marry Soph and Mia has to marry Addie”

“We love them—we couldn’t have asked for better”

“Still—“

“Oh my god Stiles shut up” Lydia says annoyed “Mia and Jude haven’t gotten along since they were babies”

“ _Still_ —“

 

-

 

“We’re old”

“We’re 46—“

“We’re grandparents”

Scott sighs “Yeah, we’re old”

 

-

 

The TV clicks off and a now 26 year old Mia sighs “It’s weird that it’s been a year”

Addie hugs her wife close to her chest but minds their 2 year old son, Jack Scott Hale-McCall, that lies in the middle of them.

“I know—“Jude sighs “I wish that Jack and Emma would be able to know their grandparents”

Sophia clears her throat “Well, Emma will know my mom but—“ she sighs “Not my dad”

Mia sighs “My poor baby won’t be able to know my mom or my dad” she hugs Addie and Jack and little closer

A door opens in the back “I’m home!”

Sophia leans back “In here, mama!”

Braeden bounces in and smiles at seeing the paused home videos on the screen, she hums “reminiscing?”

Sebastian, who was only ten curled up next to his big sister Soph, “Yeah” she replied sadly “Just missing them is all”

Braeden smiles sadly and sits next to Jude “Come on then, let’s keep watching”

 

-

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Please, comment!


End file.
